White fire
by Justwritingforfun
Summary: Life is complicated for Ayame-Suzuki and things are not about to become an easier as she is hunted for powers she don't even know she possess. Will she survive to find out her true nature. Everything will change when she reaches true cross academy.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first Fan**__**fiction so be gentle. C**__**omments are appreciated. I hope you like it.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Nine year streak, gone!**_

Blood poured from his nose as my fist connected with it and I heard… more like felt it crack and crunch.

"Agrhhh!" He screamed as he clutched at his nose "You broke my nose!"

He was on his knees holding his nose, blood dripping slowly onto his uniform making his once white shirt stained red.

"Then next time watch were your feet are taking ya!… and DON'T be such a pervert!" I said and my calm and steady voice seemed to scare him more than if I'd shouted or screamed at the top of my lungs. I fixed my skirt, nodded and began to walk away. I'd lost my temper when he'd fallen forward and landed on top of me, to stop himself from smashing his face in he'd put out his hand and full handedly groped both my breasts. Then in shock he'd tried to jump away but had only made it worse for himself by planning his head in between them. I'd shoved him off and continued on to do all the above. My face warmed with embarrassing heat. I had made it not more than ten feet when Katashi-sensi, my chemistry teacher , came out of his class room to see what the commotion was about.

"Another fight, Suzuki. We all know that's never good, come on then I'll walk you down to the principles office and get this sorted out." as he spoke he looked over my shoulder and frowned at the boy holding his nose "Who's that?"

"It's Nobuyuki-Saga, sir, the new transfer, he's only been here a week"

"Shame he had to meet you so soon then" Katashi-sensi smiled letting out a small chuckle as he picked up Saga by the elbow "Just walk with me I'll take you down to the medic and let her have a look at you, alright?" I walk behind them following the small drops of blood that splattered the ground. We were on the top floor so we took the lift down, the awkward silence that filled the air in that lift nearly killed me, reaching the ground floor we all stepped out and turned left toward the medic's office. Katashi-sensi made sure that Saga would be alright and then turned to me "Well, come-on then lets hear your story, Suzuki" I recounted my story hanging my head and blushing as I did so, I felt bad for braking Saga's nose, I really shouldn't have done that but it's very hard to 'forgive and forget' when someone happens to fall it to your boobs. "I see… I see why you punch him but still, Suzuki you're in school."

"I know that sir but its _very_ hard to ignore someone falling in to your…Erm… ya know." We both blushed. By this time we had reacted the offices, Katashi-sensi opened the door, gesturing for me to enter and take and seat. He stepped in and the door seemed to close slowly "I've been waiting to get you alone… Angel"

…

WAIT WHAT?

I stood quickly and said "Sorry did I miss someth…" upon turning to look at him I saw his jaw was open and fell to his chest, the checks blackened and extremely concaved. His teeth were all elongated canines and his tough was long and split, like a snakes. He no-longer had iris's, pupils or whites, his eye's were completely black and as he started black tears fell from his eye staining his face. His skin white, not pale, white. Horns curled from his head like a rams, his hands had grown rough and huge with splintering, but sharp nails. The blood fell away from my head and I felt sick. Hitching up the right side of my skirt, I reached for my blade, at first the blade appeared to be just a knife but as my hands gripped the hilt it grew into a full-sized sword. My mother had given it to me before she was brutally murdered by something similar. I was seven at the time, now however I was fifteen. The blade began to glow with a white-hot light and the demon creature shrank in its light. It snarled and pounced reaching for my throat, I moved but not enough and his teeth bit deep into my shoulder. My jaw clamped down, closing shut to a scream that was now trapped in my throat. Placing both hands on the hilt of my sword I forced it through Sensi's chest. Black blood poured from the wound and evaporated as it hit the blade of my sword. Pulling out my blade, I breathed deeply for the first in a while. Sensi would be fine, I'd killed the thing that had taken him over, not him, that's what the black blood had been. I however would need to see a Medic and soon, the amount of blood spilling out of my shoulder was alarming.

"Ayame-Suzki… what happened?… what's this stuff" Katashi-sensi fingered the black blood "why's it on my chest?…" he touch his chest looking for the wound "AYAME-SUZUKI W-WHY DO YOU H-HAVE A SWORD AND WHY ARE YOU BLEEDING?" He'd finally looked from his chest to me, sword in hand and it was saddening to see the fright on his face, one more friend lost to the black abyss that was my life. I willed the sword in my hands to shrink until it was knife sized again, then placed it back in its holster around my thigh.

"It's alright sir, you ought to see the medic… and don't worry sir you'll never see me again, I'm leaving … I would've been expelled for this anyway…right?" This would be the third school I had left and the second home. Some of the fear left Katashi-sensi face, I smiled at him and said "I'm so sorry" I moved to the door, opening it, I turn with my bag on my back, a weak smile on my face "sorry Katashi-sensi I never meant for this to happen." with that I left.

xXx

I was in the kitchens, I'd pick the lock many times before and was now a master at it. I'd emptied my bag of all jotter's and book, anything I didn't need, in the office. Opening the fridge I filled my bag half full with water, then I went to the grills where they kept the bread rolls warm for break and lunch. Picking up a large white paper bag I stuffed it full of plan bread, bread n' butter, jam and bread and cheese bread melts to fill the other half of my bag. Then to my locker where I took out my favorite green jumper and blue-black trench coat. I tied up my white-blonde hair leaving only my full fringe out of the tie. Heading for the pupil entries I thought of where to go… somewhere safe, protected. I knew the perfect place. I'd walk to the nearest bank and with drew all my money, when my mother died she left me all her money in the will and then the house was sold and all that money was put into my account, so when I walked out of that bank I walked out with roughly 25,379,237.64 yen. That would hold me for a long, long time. Walking up the road many cars passed, to and fro. Turning the corner in the road you could see the difference between the more industrial and the more natural roads, as I did a police car whipped past, going to the school. Luckily I wasn't noisiest. An hour later I made my way to the forest and my safe house. I been in the same orphanage for eight years without incident, but I'd never felt completely safe so I built this shack just outside the town it had everything I need a gas cooker, heater, passport, important documents and a small generator, it also had a fire pit outside. I had spent eight years on it after all. I quickly got out the first aid kit, sterilized the bite(even though it didn't seem to make it any better) and then bandaged it up. I was so tired, collapsing on the old mattress I let my mind wander and fly through every imaged world I had ever thought of and then fall into deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry but the last computer that this story was stored on got a virus and failed wiping my story, and I can no longer remember where I was going with this. SORRY! XXXX.


End file.
